candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny
Jenny is the main protagonist in Candy Crush Jelly Saga. When you complete, Jenny appears jolly. However, she will become sad if you fail a level. Appearances She is a yeti girl (marked as the third main character of the Candy Crush game series, and the first main character who is an animal and a hero (Yeti)). She wears an orange shirt, and a green ribbon. Episodes *In the first episode, Cotton Candy Clouds, she stands on the Tree Tops and waves welcome the first players. *In the 30th episode, Gingerbread Hills, she stops at the snow mountain. She and monkey are playing on the snow mountains and prepare fireworks rods. *In the 39th episode, Apple Ring Round, *In the 41st episode, Furios Floss Fields, Trivia *Her jumping scene when the player completes level was changed after 21 January 2016. *In the 1.3.3 update and later, after completed boss levels (jelly boss levels, puffler boss levels, monkling boss levels) and monkling levels, she will jump out of the control board. *She is the first and only main character is a animal (yet as she is a yeti). **She also is the first and only character who does not cry in (Super)Hard) levels when the player fail on a (Boss) level, yet she only become sad in levels. Gallery Gallery= Jenny with others.jpg Jenny vs Jelly Queen.png Meet Jenny.jpg Happy Valentine's Day!.jpg St Patrick's Day.png|Patricks Day! Spring Celebration heroBanner.jpg|Spring Celebrations! Jenny jelly queen header.png Characters 720 270 DEFAULT resize.png TOP TIP!.jpg|TOP TIP! When you only have one jelly left to spread, try to create a fish! Jenny fun jam.jpg candycrushjellybg.jpg Jenny on King.com page.png|Jenny on King.com page Jenny vs. Jelly Queen on King.com page.png|Jenny Vs Jelly Queen Looks like Candy but… wait.png|WHOA! Looks like Candy but… wait, what’s Farm Heroes Super Saga up to? Coming soon! Jenny and Yeti.jpg|Friends for life? Send a life to someone today to celebrate the International Day of Friendship! Have a sweet weekend!.jpg|Have a Sweet weekend! ���� /Jenny Jenny VS Jelly Queen in advertisement.jpg Jenny and Mr. Yeti in advertisement.jpg Jenny and Mr. Yeti go picnic.jpg jenny eating cupcake.jpg|New levels are in the making! Here's a sneak peek on the yummy Episode theme... Jenny is REALLY excited. ���� Jenny 500 levels!.jpg|Candy Crush Jelly Saga now has 500 levels! ��☺️ Jellylicious! Thank you all for playing! ❤️ Candy Crush Jelly Saga christmas background 2016 cover.png|Facebook christmas background 2016 Jennysad.png Jenny Jellylicious weekend sweet treats.gif|Have a Jellylicious weekend! �� �� Start the day with Jelly-Jenny.jpg|Start the day with Jelly! Passed any levels yet? Jenny feeling wonderful.jpg|Feeling WONDERful today! �� ��⚡️ How about you? jelly_hero_sale_logo.jpg|Summer Sale (2017) |-| Animation= It is Super Jenny.gif|It's Super Jenny! Aah Jelly Queen.gif|1-2-3... CHEESE! Aah, The Jelly Queen. Always ruining everything Jenny VS Jelly Queen animation.gif|Advertisement CCJS (Games for RED).gif|Game for RED |-| Transparent= Jenny2.png yetigirl jenny Neutral.png Jenny Jelly Queen.png |-| Game for RED= Candy Crush Jelly Saga (Games for RED) cover.jpg|Games for RED facebook cover CCJS (Games for RED).gif|It's World AIDS Day today and YOUR actions matter! Play (RED). Give life.--> http://to.king.com/zY3J 100% of the proceeds from your (MARVELOUS MIX)ᴿᴱᴰ bundle purchase will go to fight AIDS with (RED) One day left RED.png|Last chance to Play (RED).Give life. Spread jelly and support (RED)'s fight! #GamesForRed *Note: App Store exclusive Thank You RED.png|Thank you so much for helping us create an AIDS-free generation with (RED) and App Store! |-| In-game= Jenny on tree.gif|Jenny in Cotton Candy Clouds Jenny on balloon.gif|Jenny in Cotton Candy Clouds Jenny2.gif|Jenny in Gingerbread Hills Jenny control board.gif|Jelly in control board (monkling and boss levels) Jenny in hard level intro.png|Starting hard level (mobile) Hard level loading screen.png|Hard level loading (web) Jenny in hard level failure.jpg|Failed hard level Confirm Exit screen.png|Confirm Exit Jenny Jumping 1.gif|Jenny's Jumping (1) Jenny Jumping 2.gif|Jenny's Jumping (2) Jelly boss intro.gif|Jelly boss intro Puffler boss intro.gif|Puffler boss intro Monkling boss intro.gif|Monkling boss intro Jenny out of moves screen.gif|When running out of moves Jenny so close.gif|When you almost completed the level Jenny level complete screen.gif|When level completed Jenny level fail screen.gif|When level failed Jenny hard level complete screen.gif|When level completed (hard level) Jenny hard level fail screen.gif|When level failed (hard level) |-| Video= Candy Crush Jelly Saga- Play (RED). Give life. ko:제니 Category:Characters Category:Female characters